Seduction
by RegretfulDragon
Summary: Art-Trade-Cliffjumper comes home to a surprise from his Kittycon lover. Autodog Cliffjumper/Kittycon Galvatron pairing. WARNINGS: Smut ahead! Autodog/Kittycon mythos  c  Krazi-freak


A/N: OMG. Something not Prowl/Bee. My half of an art-trade with Drago-Night on DA. Enjoy your nosebleeds.

EDIT: Okay, someone pointed this out to me, and they make a valid point so before you continue please read this. The Kittycon, Autodog Mythos was thought up by Krazifreak on DA. Here's her profile address if you wish to see more. http:/ krazifreak . deviantart . com/

I didn't make the world, but I do follow by it's rules. The Kittycons (Decepticons) and Autodogs (Autobots) have ears and tail and I'm ASSUMING they have fur though it might just be the ears and tail. They wear clothes (something I'm not sure how, but sometimes it works.), and do a lot things you don't see in the normal verse. It's just an AU people; not my AU, but still an AU.

Now, if you choose to read this craziness, don't assume I'm the insane one (Cause even though I am, I'm not the insane one who made this Mythos). Assuming makes an ass out of you and me so don't do it!

**

* * *

****Title: **Seduction

**Characters: **Kittycon Galvatron/Autodog Cliffjumper

**Summary: **(Art-trade with Drago-Night.) Cliffjumper comes home to a special surprise from his Kittycon.

**Warnings: **Slash, smut, possible horrendous character misrepresentation, all in all Pointless Mech Smut FTW! 8D

_8888_

Rain. Cold and wet. Pouring down from the darkened gray skies. Cliffjumper hated rain, though it wasn't because he was getting soaked through to his fur even with the umbrella or that his ears were getting bogged down with water. No, those were among the top reasons that he hated the rain, but there was another factor now.

Added in with everything else, Cliffjumper's hatred for the rain also stemmed from the fact he knew a certain perverted Kittycon would be waiting on him, ready to strip him of his clothing before he'd even shut the front door. He loved Galvatron, but he often wondered when the violet cat had lost his processor.

Through the pouring haze, he made out the golden glow of his porch light and picked up his pace, eager to get out of the rain while preparing himself to fend off the all-too-eager servos of his Kittycon lover. At least until he could shut the door. Bursting into his living room, Cliffjumper quickly slammed the door and locked it. He braced his back against the wood, shuttered his optics tight, and waited for the inveitable attack.

Strangely, it never came. Bewildered, he opened his optics again, and to his surprise, the living room was empty. Cliffjumper's ears perked forward, listening intently as he was slightly paranoid that the Kittycon was hiding somewhere and waiting to catch him off-guard. When Galvatron still hadn't shown up after five minutes, Cliffjumper deemed it safe to relax and rid himself of his wet clothes.

He peeled off the sodden coat and shirt underneath, throwing them into a laundry basket along with his soaked jeans. Cliffjumper shook himself to rid his fur of the water before grabbing a long-sleeved shirt and his favorite pajama pants off the back of the couch. Dressed comfortably in dry clothes, he made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat out of the fridge.

When he opened the door, the red ears twitched as he noticed that once again Galvatron had taken the liberty of doing the shopping once again, the fridge nearly food. Cliffjumper felt his optic twitching, even though a small smile had worked its way onto his faceplate. While he absolutely hated to be dependent on anyone, he still found it touching that Galvatron cared so much about him.

He grabbed a quick snack, some energon biscuits and oil, as he didn't feel like cooking. It didn't take him more a few kliks to finish off the small meal. As much as he would've liked a more filling meal, all Cliffjumper really wanted at that moment was to get up to his warm, dry bed and try to go to sleep.

Hauling himself up the stairs of his modest, little house, Cliffjumper yawned, his tail drooping in exhaustion. Work had, as always, been rough, and the walk home in the rain had been all the more exhaustive, hurrying to just to keep from getting too wet. Just as he was passing the door to his small office, he heard rustling coming from the inside, a dim light seeping beneath door.

Cliffjumper couldn't help the sigh that escaped from his lips. Of course Galvatron would be in the house, but what was he doing in his office? He had thoughts of simply ignoring the Kittycon and heading for bed, but his curiousity got the better of him. Turning the knob, he swung open the large wooden door.

Only to be met with a surprising but certainly not unwanted sight.

With one leg hanging off the edge, Galvatron sat on top of his desk, leaning back using one servo to support him and wearing only black jeans and a white open shirt, showing off his broad chassis. A slightly evil smirk adorned his faceplates as he threw Cliffjumper a glance. The Autodog's faceplates heated to a dull cherry despite the small smile that his mouth pulled into. It could've been a perfect moment.

"Come and get me~!"

Cliffjumper's smile fell though his blush managed to deepen. Why? Why did that Kittycon have to manage to ruin even little moments with that perversion of his? The next thing he knew, he was over by the desk, ears flattened as he chewed the violet mech out.

"If you honestly think I'm doing anything with you tonight, then forget it! I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm tired." Galvatron leaned forward with a smirk, seemingly unfazed by his partner's refusal.

"Cold, huh? I can help with that, cutie." Cliffjumper didn't think his faceplates could any redder.

"Don't you even think abou-mmnf!" He was silenced by Galvatron leaning forward and pressing his lips to the Autodog's, his arms wrapping around Cliffjumper in a possessive embrace. Cliffjumper at first tried to push the bigger mech away; he really was tired, and he really did want to get to bed. However, he soon found himself leaning into the kiss, returning it with the same amount of passion as the other.

Galvatron's glossa pressed at his closed lips, and he opened them, allowing the eager appendage to explore his mouth. He could feel the purrs of satisfaction reverberating in the Kittycon's chest, barely noticing when his own tail began wagging Smirking into their kiss, Galvatron snaked his arms around Cliffjumper's waist, pulling him closer, one servo dipping beneath the hem of the red minibot's pajamas.

Cliffjumper moaned as he felt the large hand fondling his aft, the black thumb rubbing circles over the base of his tail. Galvatron's other servo traveled up the Autodog's back until he reached his helm, stroking the sensitive ears and listening to Cliffjumper's whines and mewls of delight. Damn, that Kittycon knew all the right spots. He wasn't aware of Galvatron moving him until the small of his back hit the edge of the desk.

Blue optics snapped open in surprise. Galvatron wasn't seriously considering 'facing him on the desk, was he? His question was answered a moment later as he was picked up by the stronger arms of his lover and laid down over the top of the desk, the purple mech's servo leaving his aft and grabbing the hem of his pajamas. They were promptly removed, leaving only his panel covering his interface circuitry.

Cliffjumper found his servos again, moving them over the broad chassis and down Galvatron's sides, digging white digits into creases and stroking wires. He was rewarded with an appreciative purr and a gentle pinch of his ear. Galvatron broke their kiss, turning instead to nip at the minibot's neck, teasing the cables with his glossa. His servo moved up along Cliffjumper's thigh, lightly squeezing the metal.

Moaning as Galvatron continued his work on the Autodog's neck, Cliffjumper trailed his hands down further, fumbling to undo the belt of the dark blue pants. He just succeeded in getting it undone when Galvatron straightened up, grabbing on his servos with his own and pinning it beside Cliffjumper's helm. With his other servo, he undid the button and zipper of his pants, letting them fall open past his hips.

Faceplate flushed, Cliffjumper made a move to open Galvatron's interface panel, but once again, he was stopped the Kittycon. Red ears flattened, he gave the purple mech an irritated growl, his mouth forming a pout.

"You know you're adorable when you're pouting," Galvatron purred, leaning back over his lover, giving his ear an affectionate nip then the other, amused by the way Cliffjumper squirmed at the touch on his sensitive ears. Still keeping the red mech's servo pinned, he moved the other one down to remove Cliff's interface panel.

An audible_ 'click'_ filled the space between them as the pressure point on the red panel was pressed, the interface circuitry underneath exposed as it was moved away. Shudders traveled through the smaller mech's frame as two large digits pressed into his port, eliciting a cry of pleasure. A wide, slightly evil smile split Galvatron's faceplate as he moved his fingers in and out of the now trembling Autodog.

With his other arm pinned between himself and Galvatron's chassis, Cliffjumper couldn't do much more than wag his tail and use his legs to try and bring the Kittycon closer, moaning and gasping at the sensations fuzzing his processor from his port. He could've cared less now if they were on a desk or in bed; he just never wanted this to end.

Only when he deemed Cliffjumper as 'ready' did Galvatron pull his digits from the tight port, removing his own interface panel and freeing his spike. He began nipping at the red bot's neck again as he lined up his cable with Cliffjumper's entrance. In one fluid thrust, he hilted himself in the litte mech, elicting a gasp that dissolved into a blissful moan once he began moving.

Cliffjumper shuddered in ecstasy, tilting his helm back to allow Galvatron better access to his neck. All previous thoughts of going to a nice warm bed and going to sleep had long since been pushed to the back of his processor, and now, they were completely forgotten as his Kittycon lover 'faced him with a gentleness that gradually picked up its pace as they were lost in the throes of bliss.

"G-Galvatron...Mmmmmm...Aah!"

For a moment, Galvatron left his neck, panting while he thrust into his 'cutie'. Cliffjumper took the opportunity to turn his faceplate and capture the violet mech's lips. The kiss was welcomed, Galvatron pushing his glossa past the younger mech's lips to explore his mouth. Cliffjumper allowed his glossa to play with Galvatron's, the Autodog losing himself in the moment.

He may not have intended to interface with the Kittycon tonight, but he was far from regretting it. Cliffjumper didn't think he would have preffered it any other way either.

Their kiss broke as both mechs reached their peak, a simultaneous overload taking the two. Cliffjumper cried out his lover's name, feeling the hot transfuild coat his valve. He heard his own name slip past Galvatron's lips in a deep moan, loving and passionate. They rode out the waves of ecstasy for as long as they were able, and once that pleasurable high faded, they simply stayed as they were, basking in the post overload haze.

After a few kliks, Galvatron straightened up enough to look Cliffjumper in the face, smirking.

"Still cold, cutie?" At his question, the little red Autodog snapped his helm up to look at him. Falling back into his usual mood, Cliffjumper narrowed his optics at the Kittycon, white faceplate flushed a light pink.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
